The Jokers Harlequin
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: Harley Left the Joker for Poison Ivy again because she doesn't think he loves her , but the Joker won't stop, until he gets his little Harlequin, back in his arms, fawning over him again One Shot, Joker is OOC sometimes


Title: The Jokers Harlequin

Summary: Harley Left the Joker for Poison Ivy again because she doesn't think he loves her , but the Joker won't stop, until he gets his little Harlequin, back in his arms, fawning over him again [One Shot, Joker is OOC sometimes)

(An: I'm only using harley's accent when she talks)

Jokers POV

Damn it! where are my socks?

"HARLEY! HARLEY GET IN HERE!" No answer, I growled and stormed out the room "HARLEY!" No one here...Just a note on the table and my Hynea's chewing on a bone that Harley had given them a few hours ago, I grabbed the note and opened

_Sorry Puddin, I can't stay where I'm not loved - Harley Quinn_

I stared at it...

"S-She doesn't think I love her..." For the first time in years I felt my cheeks, being stained by my tears "I have _Always_ Loved you my harlequin...since I met you in Arkham..." and with that I ran back into my room to try and find my socks and anything of Harley's

Harley Quinn's POV

I knew Puddin didn't love me like I loved him, everytime he shouted at me, everytime he threw me out, everytime he done anything...he didn't love me, even when I had hurt myself, all he said was 'Look what you've down now Harley! Go clean it up and feed the Hyneas!' Well I was sick of it! I was going back to the person that helped me almost get over him in the first place, Poison Ivy, She had just broke out of Arkham and I knew where she was going, It was just outside of town, an old warehouse that had plants growing everywhere, I knocked on the door

"Red?" She opened it

"Harles? What's up?"

"Ah ran away, Mistah J doesn't love me...he never has" I said, tears running down my face, removing my make up and splashing onto my body suit

"Come here, Harles" She pulled me to her closer and whispered in my ear "The Queens of Crime are making a come back, we'll get you over him" She stroked my head comfortingly and lead me inside.

/The Next Day\

I went into town, people gasping at me, My face still bruised and swollen from when Mis- I mean the Joker, Hit me a couple of nights ago, I sneered at them

"What are you looking at" I walked into an alley and found a dead end "Damn it!" I growled under my breath, I heard a noise...like a TV signal being disrupted, I ran out and looked at the nearest Screen

"GOOOOOD MORNING GOTHAM CITY!" My heart broke again...

"Mistah J..." I whispered under my breath

"Well! No big plan today, just a little request, if you see my little Harlequin doll, or as we all know her as Harley Quinn aka Harleen Quinzel, Tell her I'm coming after her...or better yet, bring her to me, and you'll live another day" He grinned "Just bring her to the abandoned circus, good, Toodles! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"" He laughed crazily and the screen cut off

"Oh no...ah gotta get outta here!" I ran down the alley and grabbed my phone and called Ivy

"Hello?"

"Red! ya gotta come an' get me! there's a bounty on mah head! Mistah J just told everyone I ran away from him!" I panicked

"Okay! Okay! Calm down Harles! Where are you?"

"I'm in the Alley next to '_Mikes television store_'" I replied

"Okay! I'll be there in 5 minutes" I waited tapping my foot when red's car turned up, I ran and jumped into it

"Drive! Quick! before someone gets me!" after I said that, Red floored it back to the Hideout and I didn't come out my room for a long time

The Joker's POV

I paced in my room, waiting for any news on Harley

"We got something boss!" I glared at him, signalling him to carry on "Some people saw her just before your broadcast, they said she had a bruised face and she called someone named 'Red'" I knew who she called that...

"Well boys! Looks like we're going to see my good friend Pam!" I grinned and ran out the hideout and jumped in my car driving to where Poison Ivy was, I kicked the door open

"Where is she?" I growled, Ivy glared at me

"You leave her alone! You hurt her!" She shouted at me

"I never hurt her!" I reacted back

"Uh Boss...actually you do..." Said one of my boys, I glared at him

"You don't think you do? Hmph...well then...HARLEY! SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" She shouted upstairs, I heard the soft little feet of my harlequin scuffling across the floor, and as she stepped into the room, I stared at her, She was wearing combat boots and fishnet tights, she had a short black skirt on with red tints in it, she wore a dark green tank top and a jacket with red diamonds on the bottom, I think a bit of drool actually leaked out my mouth, as my boys snickered, her hair was in a messy ponytail, it still had those red highlights that she put in a few weeks ago, she had black lipstick and eyeshadow on, her mascara and eyeliner making her eyes stand out, but on the side of her face...

"No...I DIDN'T DO THAT! I DIDN'T BRUISE MY LITTLE HARLEQUIN!" I shook my head, trying to get the image, of my one true love...with m-my handprint on her face from where I'd slapped her, tears slipped out the corner of my eyes, she looked up at me, her crystal blue eyes staring into mine "I-I'm so sorry Harley...I didn't mean too! Please forgive me! I'm no one without you!" She looked away from me and my heart broke, I ran over to her and got on one knee

"Marry me, Harley Quinn..." I asked her despretley

"...No" She replied, I grabbed her hand

"Harley! Please! Marry me! be my little Harlequin again! I can't live without you"

"A-A-Ah won't mistah J.." My heart was no longer exsistent as she crushed it in the palm of her hair, Pam smirked

"Fine...then I'll go..." I said as I backed out the door, not looking back "I'll just find a new harlequin"

Harley's POV

_NO! _My mind was shouting at me _What have you just done? He Proposed! you would've gotten married! you have no purpose in life anymore! _My Mind was right...I shouldn't live anymore...

"ah'm going to have a bath, Red"

"Okay Harley, but be quick, dinner's in half an hour" She said to me, I nodded knowing that I was never going to come back down, I walked slowly up the stairs and ran a cold bath, I took all of my clothes off and just layed in the bath for 25 minuted, before picking up the razor and holding my wrist up

"I love you, Mistah J" and with that last sentence, The razor sliced through my soft skin and I blacked out.

Ivy's POV (Sorry for changing so much) 

Where's Harley? she said she would be down in time for dinner, I walked upstairs

"Harles?" I knocked on the bathroom door, no answer, just the swaying of water...and there was no steam...this seemed wrong, I kicked the door open and saw harley, pale and motionless, surrounded by the bloody water in the bath and a razor in the bath with her wrist bleeding "NO!" I grabbed my phone and called 999, I had no choice

"999, How may I help you?"

"No need for all that! I'm Posion Ivy and my friend Harley Quinn has just cut her wrist! I know we're criminals and all, but please! She doesn't deserve this!"

"Okay Okay! we'll help you! but we have to get batman over there"

"Thats fine! Just do it! I live on the Plant warehouse on the warehouse district!" I huung up and got her out the bath "You're gonne be fine Harles!...I need to get the Joker here, Now!" And with that I grabbed my phone

Joker's POV

I was 5 minutes away from Pam's hideout when my phone rang

"Hello? Joker speaking?" I said sadly

"Joker! It's Ivy! We have an emergency"

"Well how Important could it be? Harley doesn't want t-"

"HARLEY'S DYING!" She screeched, and I stomped on the brake

"I'm on my way there!" I hung up and done a U-Turn and made it to Pam's hideout in 3 minutes, I burst through the door

"WHERE'S HARLEY?" I saw Ivy covered in blood...but not anyone's blood, Harley's blood, My sight got blury from my tears and I grabbed hHarley's pale face "Don't die on me Harleen Quinzel! Please...Don't leave me" my tears ran down my cheeks and Ivy looked at me

"You really do love her...don't you?" She asked me

"Of course I do...she's my Harlequin...My love..." I replied and she nodded

"I called an Ambulence...Batman's coming..." She told me

"I don't care...Right now I just want Harley to be okay...even if it means going to Arkham" Just the Batman burst through the door

"What did you do to her Joker?" Bats Demanded

"HE done nothing, Harley was depressed and cut her own wrist" Ivy told him firmly

"...I'm sorry I judged you...Joker" Batman griminced and waved him off with my hand, he knew something was wrong, usually, I'd be smirking and laughing, But now this frown was settled on my face, and a trail of tears were flowing down my cheeks "I should get her to a hospital" He Picked my Harlequin up and her limp hand was taken from mine (AN: Her wrist is bandaged up, incase you think she's bleeding to death) I saw red

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I lunged for him and Ivy held me back

"No Joker! He's just trying to help! If we go into a hospital, we all go to Arkham and you'll never see her again!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT MY HARLEQUIN!" I thrashed and got free and grabbed Harley "She's mine! All mine!" My eyes darted around the room and batman sighed

"I'll take him to the hospital...but he won't go to Arkham" Batman Promised and Ivy nodded I held onto Harley, her body limp and getting colder, Batman got in the batmobile and I got in holding harley next to him, we got to Gotham City Hospital in 5 minutes with the police surrounding the building, when I got out the batmobile with a bloddy Harley in my arms, all the police pointed their guns at me, Batman said something to them as I ran in and they stopped pointing their guns at me, doctors took Harley away from me and I screamed

"NO!" Batman held me back

"You have to let them do their job and save her!" he told me, I nodded and waited for her...but the next thing I knew I was asleep

_3 hours later_

I woke up in the hosital on a bed next to Harley...Bats must of moved me here, Harley stirred in her sleep and I grabbed her hand

"Harley? Harles? Harleen?" Her eyes fluttered open

"P-Puddin?" She asked

"It's me, Pumpkin pie, I'm here" I rested my head on her hand, tears silently falling "Why'd ya do it Harles?"

"T-The rejection or the Suicide?"

"Both..." I requested

"Well...I rejected you because...I didn't want the heartbrake anymore...but it ended up in more heartbrake and I couldn't take it...so I tried to commit Suicide" She replied sadly looking at her lap, I tilted her head up and leaned towards her, kissing her soft lips and then pulling back

"I've always love you my little Harlequin, always" I told her, she grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and kissing me, I, obviously, kissed her back, when she pulled away, she spoke

"Yes..." I guess I looked confused because she answered my non exsistent question "Yes, I'll marry you" I grinned and kissed her again

"My Clown Princess, My Harlequin"

"My Clown Prince, My Joker" She replied and we kissed, little did we know that, that kiss would lead to a future of mayhem...

AN: So thats my first Batman FF, I'm gonna write a sequal to this that leads to their kids :3 I'm that sort of girl, hehe, anyways, this was in honour of my boyfriend, a total batman fanatic! it's our 8 month anniversary today! (thats the 17th of July) SO happy anniversary hun xx I love you!

Night the Hedgehog97


End file.
